Random Kaisuke fic
by Crazi.Neko
Summary: Well, this was writen during sugar highs, so it should be interesting... Rated for Language, couple, and Dai's temper.. Please Read and Reveiw... Um... I can't tell you any more....
1. Default Chapter

A/N & Disclaimer: I don't own it. Nuff said on that subject. Now on to more important matters. There are hints of DaiKari Screams in horror and disgust. That's gonna change! Anyway, I'm back with another Kensuke. There are also hints of Takari Daisuke says something about it. Now there is also a hint of Miyori. That's ok other than the fact that he's like what seven and she's in what the seventh grade? Cute couple, but Miyako is really gonna go with Koushiro. That is unless Taylor goes and screws with Destiny... Anywho here is my story. Or what you could call a story... :)   
Lia, the Muse of Matt  
Wait! There's two more things. ~' '~ is Ken's thoughts and *' '* is Davis's thoughts. And the other is I didn't do this entirely on my own, Bunnie helped.  
*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
Ken watched from the air as the DigiDestined destroyed more of his control spires. ~ 'Stupid DigiDestined. Don't they know that this is only a minor set back?' ~ Suddenly Raindramon's Blue Thunder attack came flying at him. "Nice shot Raindramon!" cried Daisuke. Hikari came closer to Daisuke, with Takeru following. Miyako I hope I spelled that right ~__~ shot them an irritated look as Halsemon fired a Tempest Wing attack at the Kaizer.  
"Where's Iori?" cried Miyako, suddenly realizing that he wasn't there.  
"You can't even keep track of one of your own? How pathetic!!" Ken smirked.  
"Gold Rush!!!" Ken jumped aside just in time.  
"Iori!" Miyako called. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine!" he called up to her. The Airdramon began to attack the DigiDestined. Daisuke was knocked away from the others by the force of the attack. He lied there, unconscious, just waiting to be captured. Ken jumped down and grabbed the helpless Daisuke.  
"Dai!" cried Hikari. Nefertimon was getting ready to attack when Ken laughed.  
"Do you really want to risk hitting your little friend?" Kari looked on with tears in her eyes, she shook her head. "Thought not." Ken jumped up on the Airdramon and then disappeared into the clouds.  
"Dai-Chan!!!!!!!" screamed Hikari as she broke down in tears.  
****************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~ 'Why did I take you Daisuke? I have no real use for you anyway. There's more use in Wormmon than in you. So why did I bring you here?'~ Ken stared intently at the marooned haired boy that was chained to the wall in his dungeon. The young boy was mesmerizing. Ken moved next to Daisuke and reached out to touch his silky strands. "It's so soft..." His hand wandered down to Daisuke's face. He caressed his cheek and chin. "So soft... So fragile... So beautiful..." Daisuke moaned and Ken snatched his hand away and jumped back into the shadows.  
"Wha... Where... where am I?" Ken stepped forward again so Daisuke could see him. "You! Kaizer, let me go!!"  
"Why? I took you prisoner and I can do as I want with you." Ken smiled as Daisuke struggled with his chains. "Really Daisuke, you're going to tire yourself out trying to escape that way. I might not feed you so might want to save your strength." The Kaizer turned to leave.  
"Ken wait!" Ken turned around to face Daisuke. "I want to know two things. The first one is why did you capture me?"  
"Because take away the leader and the whole resistance is ready for termination." The Kaizer smirked at the horror written on the boy's face at the thought of the death of his friends.  
"Okay, but what would you want in order for me to go free?" Daisuke asked cautiously. Ken raised an eyebrow.  
"You think I'd let you go free and ruin my plan?" Daisuke hung his head.  
"I just want to see my friends and Hikari..." he whispered.  
"I'll think about your petty request." And with that Daisuke was left alone.   
"What?!?" *'Why did he say he'd think about letting me see my friends? Does my happiness mean something to him? I don't see why... I am his enemy, but I know that I don't have to be... Does he realize that too?'* Daisuke let his thoughts wander until sleep caught up with him and he began to lightly doze in the uncomfortable position the chains held him in.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ken sat in his control room watching for the other DigiDestined. ~ 'Why did I think of him as beautiful? Why did I say I would consider letting him see his 'friends'? Why did I really capture him? I know that something in me is saying because without him the DigiDestined are weaker and that they will be easier to conquer, but there is something else in me that says they're better off with out him... I know I'd be better with him..................... Where the Hell did that come from?!?!?' ~ Ken shook his head to try and rid his mind of the young leader's face, but it was in vain. "Wormmon!" Ken yelled for his Digimon.   
"Yes, Master?" asked the frightened Digimon.  
"Watch for those pathetic brats. I must check on my guest." Ken walked out as Wormmon sat in front of the monitors and resumed the watch.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~****~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
As Ken walked into the dungeon the first thing he saw was Daisuke hanging from the wall. When he got closer he saw that Daisuke's wrists were covered in blood from his weight pulling him forward. Ken quickly unlocked the chains and laid Daisuke down. "Gods, that's pretty deep," he whispered as he looked at the boy's small wrists. Ken took Daisuke's gloves off and sent a small Gekomon after some bandages and herbs. "What took you so long?" the Kaizer snapped at the small creature when it returned. The Gekomon just bowed and ran off. The Kaizer started to apply the herbs to the cuts and wrap them when Daisuke began to stir. Ken quickly finished the job and was about to chain him again. Suddenly, Daisuke began to toss his head back and forth and he murmured something that Ken couldn't understand. Ken gently pushed Daisuke's bangs out of his face and noticed, through his gloves, that Daisuke was burning with a fever. ~ 'He's sick... I can't just leave him down here... I'll take him upstairs and tend to him there.' ~ Ken picked up the young DigiDestined leader and took him to a room somewhere towards the top of fortress. It was fairly small, with a small window, a chair, nightstand, and a chest of drawers.  
As Ken laid Daisuke down on the bed he began to shiver. Ken quickly covered him up with the soft blanket. "Ken..." Daisuke seemed to be waking up, but he wasn't so sure. "Why?" Daisuke asked, barely opening his eyes.  
"Just rest Daisuke. I'll be back in the morning..." Ken turned around and left, so Daisuke laid down and slept peacefully until the next evening.  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
*'Why did he tend to my wounds and bring me up here to sleep while I had this fever? What is it that he really wants? What is it that I really want? Do I really want to go back now? The other's never really noticed me... Hikari was just starting to, but she will probably fall for Takeru anyway... She would be happier with him... Why is Ken being so nice?'* Daisuke was lying on the bed that the Kaizer had him sleep on the night before. He casually looked around the room and saw the small window. Daisuke sat up and continued to look at the window. There was no way he could fit through it, but it was a way to see outside. Daisuke got up slowly and sat down by the window and pressed his forehead against the cool glass and continued to think, but this time out loud. "Why is he being so nice? Why?" Ken came in the room and saw the younger boy by the window. "Where do I really wanna be?"  
"Why are you asking yourself that young Daisuke?" asked the Kaizer with a half smile on his face. Daisuke turned around quickly and pressed his back against the window in shock. "I won't hurt you Daisuke. I would have done something already had that been the reason for my visit."  
"Why? Why did you tend to my wounds and why did you bring me up here? I thought the whole purpose of me being here was to destroy all of the DigiDestined. If you're going to kill my friends than kill me too, so I won't be alone again!" Daisuke was beginning to tear as the words came out of his mouth. * 'No more being alone, that's all I have ever been... No more...'* Ken looked shocked by Daisuke's outburst. Daisuke turned around quickly to hide his tears. "I know that's what is going to happen to me anyway so just get it over with so I won't be any trouble."  
"If you were causing me any trouble you would be dead by now! So obviously you have nothing to worry about at the moment!"  
"If you are going to kill my friends than go ahead and kill me too!"  
"Friends! Some 'friends' they are since they haven't even been to the DigiWorld yet today and the sun will be setting in a couple of hours."  
"You're lying!!!! I know my friends will come after me! You're just trying to confuse me!"  
"Daisuke, you've been asleep for almost twenty- four hours and you are telling me that my monitors are dysfunctional?! You would still be in the dungeon bleeding and very sick if I hadn't of brought you up here!"  
"Why did you? You still haven't answered that question... I think I deserve to know Ken." Ken looked at him for a moment, then looked away as if trying to think of a reason.  
"To tell the truth, I'm not sure why I did other than the fact that it is dishonorable to leave one to die."  
"To die? Isn't that why you captured me in the first place?"  
~ 'I don't know... I don't think that was my reason...' ~ "..."  
"Answer me, Ken!" * 'Why won't he answer me?'* Daisuke was staring at the Kaizer, who had his back to him. Daisuke was starting to get angry. What right did the Kaizer have to play games with his mind? * 'I don't really care, but if he found that out he would use it against me... I don't want him to be my enemy any more... I know that I could get through to him if he wasn't so damn pig headed.'* Daisuke lost control of his anger and flung himself at the Kaizer.   
"What the..!" Ken was taken by surprise as Daisuke tackled him. "What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" Ken asked as he took hold of Daisuke's fists as they flew at him.  
"Trying to find the answers I keep asking for!" Daisuke growled at him. Ken easily took the upper hand and rolled to pin Daisuke beneath him.  
"Attacking me will only get you hurt, Daisuke. Don't you see that?"  
"Not really!" Daisuke broke Ken's hold as he said this and managed a hit to Ken's face, knocking the glasses off of his face. Daisuke stopped struggling and looked at Ken's eyes.   
"What?" Ken asked as Daisuke kept staring at him.  
"You've got really pretty eyes... Why do hide them?" Ken blushed and looked away. "Sorry..."  
"For what?" Ken looked back Daisuke, as he looked away.   
"For punching you..." Daisuke said uneasily. Ken moved to get up. "Ken, tell me, why you hide your eyes?" Ken looked down at Daisuke as he stood up.  
"You know, Daisuke... That's something I never really thought about at all... I just did it... on a whim..." While Ken said this, he extended a hand to help Daisuke up off the floor. Daisuke hesitantly took it.  
"That isn't really a reason, Ken. Just like honor isn't an excuse as to why you brought me up here in the first place..." Daisuke walked back to the window and looked out at the setting sun. "When you brought me up here you said you would come back to see me in the morning..."  
"You were still asleep Daisuke. I did come back. You were exhausted and sick... your body needed all it's rest."  
"You can use the fact that I was asleep as an excuse, but how do I know you really did?" Ken looked at Daisuke's back. His voice seemed to hold a sadness in it and it looked as if Daisuke was trying to hold back tears. ~ 'Why would he be upset if I didn't come in? I know that I did and I made sure that he was covered and that his fever was going down, but he really seems to think that I'm lying to him...'~   
"Daisuke, why would I lie to you about that?"  
"To gain my trust and then use it to destroy me..." Daisuke said bitterly, as something in his heart sank.   
"I already told you, Daisuke. I'm not going to hurt you-"  
"Yet. You already said that you were going to destroy the DigiDestined, and that's what I am, so why not destroy me, too?" * 'I don't want you to have to kill me Ken, but if that's what you want than I can handle that... I always looked up to you as the genius and brilliant soccer player... I always will... and I will always admire your determination and iron will... I want you to be happy at any cost to me. That is definitely the one thing that I do know.'*  
"Daisuke, the way I destroy the DigiDestined is my business. I have you here for my reasons and that's all you need to know... but if you want to know more then you should ask me, not make guesses about your future. If you need anything just say something." The Kaizer turned and started to leave.  
"Wait Ken! How will anyone hear me?" Daisuke turned around with tearstains on his cheeks. Ken looked over his shoulder.  
"Don't worry. I'll hear what you need me to." Ken started out the room, and Daisuke sank down on the floor.  
"I hope so..." Daisuke whispered as the door closed behind the Kaizer. "I hope so, Ken..." Daisuke stared out the window again and soon, as he watched the setting sun, he fell asleep.  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
"How did I get from there to here..." Daisuke woke from his peaceful slumber to the sound of birds outside the window. Daisuke also noticed that he had been moved from the floor to the bed and that his jacket was lying on the end of the bed. "Did Ken move me... again?" As he asked this, the door opened and the Kaizer walked in.  
"Good Morning Daisuke," He said as he sat down in a chair by the window.  
"Why do you keep doing random acts of kindness when I'm supposed to be your enemy?" Daisuke started the morning as he had finished the night before, with questions.  
"You are in my care at the moment so you might as well be comfortable." Ken wasn't going to say what he was really thinking.   
~ 'Because I want you to be happy. I don't know why, but I do.' ~  
"Bull shit." Daisuke eyed him suspiciously. * 'I hope you don't think I'm complaining, Ken... I just want to know the truth.'* "So why are you doing this?" Ken stood up. He wasn't in the mood for Daisuke to ask all the questions that were to remain unanswered and cause another fight. "Sorry Ken. If you don't want to answer a question you don't have to." Daisuke just didn't want Ken to leave. He looked down at the covers that he had slept under for the last two nights. "Why do you still hide your eyes?" Daisuke whispered.  
"What did you say?" Ken looked at Daisuke with a quizzical look.  
"Nothing. It was nothing." Daisuke looked away at the other side of the room.  
"It obviously was something or you wouldn't have said anything," Ken said as he brought the chair over to the bed.  
"No it wasn't."  
"You ask important questions, so what was it Daisuke?"  
"Why do you still hide your eyes?" Ken leaned back in the chair and thought for a moment.  
"I don't know." ~ 'He said my eyes were pretty... Why else would he ask that question.' ~ "Do you want me to?" Daisuke's head shot up and looked at the Kaizer.  
"What?!?" * 'Did he just ask for my opinion?'*   
"I said 'Do you want me to?'" ~ 'I just want your opinion Daisuke... I want you to be happy, no matter what it does to me...' ~  
"You shouldn't hide them... they're too pretty to hide." When Daisuke was finished he looked down, blushing furiously. Ken took off his glasses and placed them in a pocket in his cape.  
"Is this better?" Ken asked Daisuke. Daisuke looked up into Ken's deep amethyst eyes. He nodded as he was caught up in the eyes of the enemy that was so kind, so gentle that he didn't notice the time slow down between the two of them. "I need to go..." Ken rose from the chair and replaced his glasses.  
"How come whenever we start to have a real conversation or act like friends, you up and leave?"  
"It doesn't concern you as to my motives, I can do whatever the hell I want! For all you know I could have better things to do than sit here and talk to a child like you." With that the Kaizer turned around and started for the door.  
"What?!?!" Daisuke cried as he leapt at the Kaizer, sending them both crashing to the floor.  
"Why the hell do you keep doing this?" Ken asked as they both struggled for the upper- hand. "You know I'll win anyway!" Ken finally pined Daisuke and asked, "So why do you keep doing this?" Daisuke looked away as tears began to form in his eyes.  
"I just want to know why I'm here..." The tears flowed freely as he whispered the words. Ken's head snapped back shocked as the boy beneath him started to sob. His grip on Daisuke's arms loosened. He let go of an arm and started to dry the tears on Daisuke's cheeks. Daisuke turned towards Ken and asked, "Why?" Ken put a finger to Daisuke's lips.  
"Hush, just be quiet..." Ken whispered huskily as he leaned closer to Daisuke. Daisuke was aware of Ken's light breath on his lips. He lay there quietly as Ken stroked his hair lovingly. Ken smiled down at Daisuke who was smiling right back at him. "What? You've got that look in your eyes when you want to ask me a question."  
"You've been looking at my eyes? Well your eyes deal with my question..."   
"Let me guess, Daisuke," Ken interrupted. He leaned back, took off his glasses and flung them away. "Is that better?"  
"Much." Ken leaned over Daisuke again.   
"Good..." Ken looked right into Daisuke's eyes. Ken leaned down till his face, actually his lips were just above Daisuke's. "So soft... yet strong... and beautiful..." Daisuke began to blush as Ken whispered the words. If Daisuke had wanted to react to what Ken had said, he wasn't going to, because the older boy had closed the space between their lips in a kiss. It was the sweetest thing that Daisuke had ever experienced. He subconsciously reached up and wrapped his arms around Ken's neck, pulling him closer.   
*'This is the most wonderful feeling... I would never have thought that I would feel this way about Ken... But I love this feeling... and I think him...'*   
~'Daisuke... now I know why I wanted to make you happy... I love you...'~ The realization scared the Kaizer. To him, emotions were a direct way to down fall, a weakness. He couldn't love Daisuke... Love was one of the most dangerous emotions. Ken pulled away from Daisuke, who was gasping for breath; got up, grabbed his glasses, and left. Leaving a dumbfounded Daisuke alone for the rest of the day, and well into the night.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~'I should check on Daisuke... I *should* apologize for... *that*... I should... tell him what I feel... I *should* tell him that I love him, but even though he didn't pull away from me during *that*... I wouldn't say that he feels the same way... He could still be experiencing side affects from the fever... that has to be the reason why he didn't pull away... that has to be the reason, it has to be... his fever...'~  
***********************************************************   
'Why did he leave? Did he not realize what he was doing until he was doing it? Why must I always be doomed to torment? Does he feel the same way that I do? I wish there was someone I could ask these questions to... Maybe if Veemon were here I wouldn't be so lost... How does Ken really feel... about me... about us...? I know what I feel about him... I love him and would do anything to make him happy......'* Daisuke was lying on the bed, looking at the ceiling, trying to sort his thoughts and feelings. He was lying there, just thinking, well into the night before falling asleep. He was sleeping so soundly that he didn't notice the tempest that was raging just outside his window. He still didn't notice when the window broke, allowing the cold air into the room. This obviously was only going to make the young boy sicker, and it did. His fever returned as he slept and not too long after he started to shake violently.  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~   
Ken was still trying to sort his thoughts as he left his control room to go and check on Daisuke. He was jostled from these thoughts as he was greeted by cold air as he neared the room of his beloved DigiDestined leader. He broke into a run fearful of what he may find on the other side of the door. As he entered he saw Daisuke was lying very still on the bed. Ken swore that the sight made his heart stop as he dashed to bed and pulled Daisuke to him. "Dai- chan... Daisuke... Damn it Dai! Please wake up..." The Kaizer ran his hand over Daisuke's bluing lips, as he felt the tears that he had seen often from Daisuke, well in his own eyes. Ken hugged Daisuke to him and choked out a small sob. "Daisuke I just want you to know... if you can hear me... Daisuke... I care for you..." Ken leaned in and kissed Daisuke softly on the lips as tears streamed down his pale cheeks. Suddenly, the tan boy beneath him began to stir. Ken pulled back and looked at him with love filled eyes.  
"Ken... Why is it so cold..." Daisuke whispered.  
"The window broke. you need to be moved to another room, so you don't become any sicker." Ken gently lifted Daisuke from the bed and took him to another room. This one was much larger, but decorated the same, save the desk and chair set by the wall opposite the slightly larger window.  
"Ken, am I still not any trouble?" Daisuke asked as he felt the softness of the bed underneath him.   
"If you were any trouble, Daisuke, you'd be dead by now," Ken answered like he had two days before. "Good night, Daisuke."  
"Good night, Ken..." Daisuke said as he drifted back to sleep under Ken's soft gaze. Ken leaned over and kissed Daisuke's forehead, a small smile playing across his sleeping face. Ken took one last look at Daisuke as he left the room. ~ 'Sweet dreams, my DigiDestined love...'~   
**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~   
Daisuke's mind wandered as he slept to the hidden reaches where his desires lay dormant, just waiting for the chance to escape, to fly freely in his greater sub-conscious. Just waiting till he fell asleep...  
Daisuke felt the tender caress of a hand on his face, causing him to open his still sleep-heavy eyes. Ken lay next to him, looking at him lovingly, a smile on his face. A smile played across Daisuke's face as Ken took his hands and kissed each of his fingers. When he was done, he leaned over to Daisuke, so that their foreheads were touching and whispered, "I love you Dai-chan..."  
"I love you too, Ken-chan..." Daisuke whispered as he kissed the tall purple-haired boy's nose affectionately. Ken smiled as he grabbed Daisuke by his waist, pulling the shorter, maroon-haired boy to him. He leaned against Ken, as Ken started to nibble on his shoulder, gasping in pleasure. Ken, still playing in the tender area of Daisuke's neck, started to remove their clothes. "Ken... are... Are you... you sure... about this?" Daisuke was barely able to gasp out as Ken finished exposing their chests.  
"Yes... Is there something wrong, koibito?"  
"No, just that, we really shouldn't be doing this... We're enemies..." Daisuke's eyes, full of sorrow for having to the words, started to well with tears. Ken started to kiss away the tears as one hand played in Daisuke's hair and the other traced shapeless figures on his chest.  
Daisuke sighed in sorrow as the feeling of Ken's hand rubbing his chest left, but realized that the feeling of the feather soft kisses near his eyes and the hand in his hair stayed and felt so right that he snuggled closer to the warmth next to him. He felt the arm hugging him pull him closer. Wait... arm... the only other person there was... "Ken!!!" Daisuke exclaimed as he shot into a sitting position looking at the Kaizer who had been lying beside him on the bed. "What were you doing?? I mean, why were you doing that?... I mean... Shit..." Daisuke looked away, resting his head in his hands.  
"I'm sorry, Daisuke... I came in to check on you and you were crying... I couldn't leave you sobbing again..." Ken looked away from Daisuke. ~ 'What the hell is wrong with me?! Why can't I just tell him that I love him?! Why do I side step? Why should I? I can force him to stay here... No, no I can't... If it upset him then I would be hurting the beautiful spirit that still flies high...'~  
*'We shouldn't be doing this..... We shouldn't be doing this.... We shouldn't be doing this..... We ... should NOT be doing this...... We..... Shouldn't...... have...... done..... That...... But it feels so good, so right.... So...... destined....'* Daisuke looked over at Ken who was standing by the window, looking out at the digital world. * 'Ken, how do you really feel?'* Daisuke wondered, also wondering if he would ever be able to melt under the loving gaze of the taller boy, or feel his tender kisses again.  
"Your friends came to the digital world today," Ken said. * 'No, I want more time with you, Ken... the one I love...'*  
"And..." Daisuke said, his eyes wide and prodding for information. Ken turned to him and looked like he wanted to sigh. "What happened? Are they still here? Were they no where near here? Or did you invite them over for tea?" Daisuke smirked at the last part. Ken looked at him, his emotions hidden behind his glasses. He tossed something to Daisuke, who caught it with ease. His digivice and D-Terminal. Daisuke raised his head quickly from the important possessions to look at the Kaizer, but the Kaizer was opening the door. "Wha?"  
"You are free to leave, Daisuke.... No guards will stop you.... I suggest you go now, before your friends are gone from the plains area just south of here...." With that the Kaizer left a startled Daisuke.   
~ 'Daisuke.... I love you too much to make you stay here....'~ The Kaizer was walking away from Daisuke's room, feeling the pain of the thought of losing him. Suddenly he was grabbed on the arm from behind and spun to face... "Daisuke! What are you still doing here?"  
"I... there's two things I need to tell you.... First, if I have to leave then Goodbye," Daisuke said before kissing the surprised Kaizer roughly on the lips. * 'I don't want to say goodbye...'* ~ 'I didn't think he felt the same way....'~ Ken slipped his arms around Daisuke's waist, as Daisuke's slid up his arms to rest around his neck and in his hair. They pulled each other closer, not wanting to part. Daisuke deepened the kiss as he opened his mouth to coax in the Kaizer's tongue, which came in almost immediately. ~ 'Don't leave Daisuke.... Please tell me you want to stay with me....'~ When they finally pulled away from each other Ken rested his forehead on Daisuke's.  
"What was the second thing?" he whispered. * 'Well here goes nothing...'*  
"I love you, Ken... I don't want to leave you.... Please let me stay with you..." As he said this, tears started to form in his eyes. Ken lifted his face to his and kissed the tears away.  
"I was letting you go because I thought you wanted that."  
"I did, before I realized I loved you..."  
"I love you, too... Enough that I was going to let you go... Don't leave Daisuke... Stay as long as you wish..."  
"Till the sun goes round the moon?"  
"You and your questions, Dai-Chan..." They both smiled as they held each other close. They stayed close well into the night, not giving another thought to the DigiDestined, digital world, or their own. Only thinking of each other.  
  
A/N: Well, how was that?  
Bunnie: Not how we planed it....  
Dai: But it was fun!!  
B: That's not the point....  
L: What is?  
Matt: I wasn't in it at all? Lia! I wasn't even mentioned in the story! That makes two that I'm not in!  
L: Cause it's a Kensuke.... It's about Ken and Daisuke.... So was the other one....  
D: Yeah! A story that isn't about either of the blondes!  
B: Don't diss the blondes.... Lia might turn into the Kaizeress again.... You also like your job, don't you?  
D: Yeah, of course I do! Being a muse is cool!  
L: Than watch your mouth! Any way, please review! I want your honest opinion on the story. If I get uh... Six reviews, I will continue this.   
Everyone: Thank you for reading and please review!!!!!!!!!!!  



	2. chapter two

A/N: Don't own it. Nuff said. 

Dai: *whoops for joy* She's writing chapter two!!!! *Yama hits him with Takepon's staff*

Takepon: Hey! That's mine!! And why are you two at odds right now? More so than usual, that is.

Bunnie: She's posting the semi-long awaited chapter 2 of her Random fic. And you can tell her tastes have really changed when it comes to couples… Hon… If you make randoms for all the couples you support- *pauses and thinks a minute. Looks as if she doing math in her head* well, not all but some of the couples you support, you'd have an interesting collection. 

Yama: That's one way to put it…. Why'd you tell her she has to finish stuff!! This was on her hard drive in another folder! Supposed to be lost forever! Did you have to stumble upon it???? 

Me:  YOU hid my work?? *Yama squeaks and hides behind Bunnie* 

B: He feels unloved. Here you have all this stuff for Dai and Ken, but almost nothing for him. 

Me: Aren't you a Daiken/Kensuke 4-Eva person? Why are you suddenly going on a Taito/Yamachi run? You like almost hate it since I showed you the first fic!

Takepon and Dai: Read and Review please since they're going to argue for a while…. Thanx in advance!!

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Daisuke woke up to a strange sound from outside his window. _*__'Damn it all… I wanted to sleep in… Wait a minute… Where's Ken?'* Daisuke shot up in bed and looked around. There was no sign of Ken, and it looked like no one had been in there for quite a while besides him. Jumping out of bed and dressing quickly, Daisuke went to try and find his new boyfriend. Ken was walking towards Daisuke's room when he ran into the maroon-locked teen._

"Dai-chan? I was just coming to wake you," Ken said as Daisuke hugged him with a relieved sigh. Ken had promised not to intentionally hurt his friends, but there was no guarantee that Ken wouldn't be hurt in a fight. "What were you so worried about?"

"I thought that maybe you went out to stop the rest of the digidestined and that meant you could've been hurt! I was just paranoid I guess…" he said, the sound muffled against the cape and pads that covered the taller teens shoulder.

"They haven't even been here today, Dai-chan.. You're worrying too much… You need to relax some," Ken told him a small smile on his face as he nuzzled his love's hair and ear. Daisuke made a happy sound in his throat as Ken rubbed his back.  "Are you hungry? I know you haven't eaten yet." As if that were the cue, Daisuke felt his stomach rumble.

"I'm starving, Ken-chan! Simply starving. What's for breakfast?" Daisuke asked as Ken chuckled to himself. 

"Whatever you want," Ken said pulling Daisuke in the direction of the kitchen.

"Hikari, I know you're worried about him," Miyako started but stopped when the girl whirled to face her.

"Miya-kun! Please save it! I have been at the hands of an enemy before, twice actually, and don't want to see Dai hurt more than he already is, that's all," Hikari hissed before her features softened and she hugged her friend. "I'm sorry… I'm just upset."

"It's better you get it out of your system Hika-kun before you blow a complete fuss and go mental," Miyako told her returning the hug. "Why not ask Taichi-sempai and Yamato-sempai if they have any advice on how to lead the Calvary to save our valiant and oh-so-baka leader?" Miyako said pulling the girl away toward the high school before she could say anything. 

*************************************

"Takeru, what do you think we should do to find Daisuke?" Iori asked as they walked toward the school. 

"I don't know, Iori-kun… I've been in the hands of many evil digimon," Takeru's face became dark for a moment, "but never another human in the digital world… But we do have to save Daisuke, no matter who much he thinks he hates me, he's still my friend." Takeru continued to walk, not noticing how Iori looked at him with an amazed and dreamy expression. The younger boy was amazed at how Takeru could be so hateful to the powers of darkness and yet so concerned about the boy he always fought with. Dreamy because he wanted his elder to be concerned for him, to act as if he cared more than an acquaintance or teammate that you have to work with. He sighed silently to himself and continued on with Takeru.

###########################################################

"Ken-chan, why don't you ever go back to the real world anymore?" Daisuke asked from his seat on the Kaizer's throne. Ken smirked to himself for a moment.

"I'm not needed there anymore Dai-chan. You're really all I need," the genius said walking over and passionately kissing the other boy. Daisuke groaned and returned the kiss hungrily. The two had recently discovered a need to be close to each other, a need for touch. After they confessed their feelings only two days before, they had needed to be near each other almost constantly. They felt incomplete otherwise.

"Maybe we should take this elsewhere, Ken-chan," Daisuke murmured into Ken's ear before he licked at it. Ken, who had diverted his mouth to Daisuke's neck, nodded and pulled him toward their chamber. 

Once there, Ken pushed Daisuke onto the bed and kissed him again. "Ai shiteru Dai-chan…."He whispered in the other's ear as he began to play with it. Daisuke let an excited gasp escape his lips. 

"Ai shiteru, Ken-chan," Daisuke moaned as they continued their way of play for a while. (A/N: Evilness!! No lemon/lime-flavored stuffs yet if at all in this chapter! Muwahahahahaah!!! B: You are sooo childish at times.. It scares me to no end. *grins crazily* Oh god….)

############################################################################

"Okay, you four. Let's get this straight.. You lost Daisuke to the Kaizer, kept it from us, an amazing feat since we attend school with his sister, and it's been how long since you've had _any trace of him?" Taichi asked, as Koushiro typed rapidly on his computer and Yamato sat in silence, appearing to think this over quietly. The only place he ever looked was to Taichi from time to time._

"Right, right, and about… four-five days.. So about a week," Miyako said. Hikari glared at her for being so… Hell Hikari couldn't tell exactly how the lavender-haired girl was acting exactly at that moment. But, however it was categorized Hikari thought it wasn't warranted to the situation.

"Hello! Imouto-kun!! Welcome back to planet Earth, we've come into your brain to find the knowledge we seek," Taichi said loudly, snapping his fingers in her face.

"Sorry, Onii-san… I feel responsible in a way for what happened to Daisuke-kun…." She whispered to her brother who nodded grimly in understanding. "I know that there was something that I could have done… And we couldn't find him when we went two days ago… I feel so helpless now, Onii-san…"

"I know, but shutting down won't get him back, Kari-chan," Tai told her. She nodded, and told him what happened to a t. He and Yamato silently nodded while Koushiro still typed rapidly his speed increasing with her talking. "Okay, so… You've tried to go and find him, haven't found a trace. Can you try to find his base Kou-kun?" Taichi asked the computer genius. 

"What do you think I'm trying to do, Taichi? Play solitaire? I've been running over where Daisuke's signal was last planing an area for them to check out, near where it disappeared. If Ken has him, he should have him around here," Koushiro said printing two small maps. "There you go. Two together in case the Kaizer attacks." The younger group nodded and said thanks before heading back to their school to go to the digital world.

*******************************

"So, everyone agrees to check in every hour to tell what they've found right?" asked Takeru. Hikari and Miyako nodded as they took to the air heading North and West. Iori and Armadillomon sat behind Takeru as they took the South and East. 

"Takeru, what do you think the Kaiser's done to Daisuke?" Iori asked as they looked for signs of the base. 

"I don't know Iori, but we'll find out when we find them." Iori nodded and held on as they rose higher.

"Takeru! Over there!!" the small boy cried out suddenly tugging on his jacket and pointing. 

"What in the-? That has got to be it… Email Kari and Yolei. Tell them we've found it…"

"They're not answering," he said after a few minutes. His voice was worried. 

"Don't worry… We'll land and find a place we can stay for a while. That way we're not in the open…" Iori nodded to him as he typed. 

*************************

"TK and Cody have found the base!" Miyako yelled. Hikari nodded and turned around. 

"Then let's get back there…"

##################################################################

"Dai?" Ken asked as he woke up from the nap he had fallen into after he and Daisuke had been 'playing' for quite sometime. The emperor stood up and looked around the room. No one was there and the door was slightly ajar. Ken walked briskly out of the room and towards his control room. 

Daisuke was sitting in his throne watching some of the screens. They showed his friends, obviously showing up to try and find their friend. 

"Dai?"

"Ken!" Daisuke said turning in his seat to see the other. His face showed signs that he was troubled, that he had tear streaks on his cheeks.

Ken said nothing as he walked over and embraced his smaller boyfriend. "Dai… I'm sorry…"

"For what, Ken? I'm happy here, because I'm with you… It's just… They are coming and I don't know what to tell them when they get here! I mean, I'm not leaving you! Ken…"Daisuke ended his confused talking with a whimper of his love's name as he was lifted slightly so that he was snuggled in Ken's lap.

"Dai… I, I never wanted to hurt you…" he sighed, kissing the other's face, raining kisses on it, and trying his best to give comfort.

"You haven't hurt me Ken!" Dai sobbed to him as he buried his face in the junction of Ken's neck and shoulder.

"I hate seeing you cry," the elder whispered into burgundy hair.

"I don't mean too…" he told him wrapping his arms tightly around Ken's shoulders, trying desperately to pull himself closer to the other.

"Dai, they won't be here for a while yet… And I think that we need to talk…" Daisuke looked up at the troubled face of his boyfriend before nodding.

*@#

A little later, Daisuke was waiting for Ken to come back into the room…though he was rapidly becoming impatient. He had refused to leave, which is what Ken suggested. When Ken tried to explain his views, Daisuke had only yelled at him which caused the older teen to go rigid a moment before storming out of the room slamming a door behind him. Daisuke was fed up with waiting for his agitated boyfriend so he stalked over to the door and opened it to see Ken on the other side shocked that the door opened on it's own before seeing Daisuke.

"I'm so sorry Ken…" Daisuke said as he latched into the other's waist. Ken's eyes softened as he returned the hug tightly.

"Dai, please…let me explain why I suggested what I did."  The shorter one nodded slightly to the statement before offering a small smile and pulling Ken to the chair of the throne room and once again sitting in his lap, content that they weren't fighting at the moment and that he was still able to be close to his love. "I was saying that you should leave for now because," Ken paused when Dai's body tensed slightly, "your friends would never understand our relationship as it is at the moment…"

"What do you mean at the moment?" Daisuke asked looking up to Ken and sitting up some so he was looking into the other's eyes.

"With me as the Kaiser… Dai, I want to be with you more than anything else is…"

"I know Ken.. That's how I feel.."

"That's why, for now... We should, not break up I am not in anyway saying that understand?" Daisuke nodded as tears started to form. "I'm just saying that we should be apart for just a bit, so that things would allow us to be together easier.."

"What things? Ken what are trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say that, as long as I'm the Kaizer… All that will happen is that I'll end up hurting you…" the genius stated.

"You don't hurt me Ken!"

"Not intentionally…but I can see that I will… Dai-chan… please don't fight me…"

"I can't just leave you! My heart tells me I belong right here…" Daisuke said desperately placing his hand over Ken's heart.

"No, you aren't 'just leaving'… Dai, what I'm trying to tell you is that once I'm positive that you're safely back in the real world, I'll follow…"

"You're going to… You're giving up being the Kaizer?" Daisuke asked shocked.

"For you, I'm giving up this façade of being evil so that we can be together and happy… With out being judged about what side we're on…" Daisuke let the tears spill over, though they were happy ones, as he kissed his boyfriend passionately. Ken smiled into the kiss. Daisuke was worth giving up anything and everything as long as he could be with the wonderful creature he held in his arms at that moment.

"Ken, I love you so much…" Daisuke whispered as he continued to kiss the older boy. Suddenly there was some sort of explosion from somewhere in the fortress. "They're here…."

"I know… Here," Ken said handing over his digivice and D-terminal. "You should start making your way there…"

"When can I expect to see you again?" Daisuke asked standing up.

"I'll give you a call as soon as I can…or just show up at your apartment.."

"Well, as long as it's soon… I can't complain…" Daisuke said as the two kissed goodbye. Ken watched as Dai gave one last smile to him before running off to join his team.

"It will be soon Daisuke…Because I know that I can't live without you…" Ken whispered as he made his way to get his things and return home to his parents…..and to be with his Daisuke…

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

AN: And the end! It's done, stick a fork in it already!! 

Takepon: You seem frustrated…

Dai: You would be too if we gave her as much writer's block as we did on this fic…

Yama: How many months did it take?

Joey: who knows? I'm just glad it's not taking her that long for Past Never Dies…

Pietro: But it's getting done…. Unlike my fic… I mean, why the strike?

Mel: Your character is technically owned by marvel…. And I'm MAD at them… **twich-twitch-twitch**

P: I can see that…. **hides behind Yama**

Takepon: Anyway… she's trying to figure out Chocolate ice, working on a Yu Yu Hakusho fic…. And chapter two to Yami no Toya.

Shippou: Please review for Meli-sama!! ^_^

Bunnie: hell, this is how we planned it! ** is in shock** You actually did it! **is happy so she huggles on Dai**

Dai: Please… **gag** review! **coughs** Someone!! Help!!!!


End file.
